


Lazy

by RedZeveRin



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, a smut due months ago, idk what else to tag lol, indulge Kuro once in a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 06:03:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10299242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedZeveRin/pseuds/RedZeveRin
Summary: “Thinking simply, shouldn’t you do it yourself?”





	

 

 

Kuro drags his hands down the curve of his Eve's back, feeling him arc against his touches, fingers leaving trails of scorching flesh beneath it. Mahiru shifts on his lap and breaks the kiss with hazel eyes clouded and teary, and lips red from abuse. The way the Eve looked up at him with passion made Kuro's heart tighten. He grips the teen's waist and pulls him down, grunting from the friction against his growing bulge. Mahiru gasps lightly and flushes a deeper shade of red.

 

Kuro takes his Eve's face in his hands and kisses him again, this time taking time to nibble on the other's lips. He pushes the lips apart and hungrily takes in his fill of the teen's taste. He tasted healthy– the kind of food that Kuro only takes when Mahiru demands for it- but not at all bad. Mahiru's shaky breaths fill his mouth; the moans gets swalloed up until they resound no more.

 

"Kuro..." Mahiru breaths out between the kiss; The voice came out as shaky as the hands clutching the Servamp's shoulder.

 

Kuro breaks away, lifting the Eve to lean on him as he pulled the teen's pants down. Mahiru squirms above him, eyes glazed as he looked deep into the crimson ones.

 

"Can... Y-you do it without..." His ears grow hotter with each word he uttered, as if only realizing the weight of the sin he was asking for. Kuro's lips twitched for a fraction. He let his hands carress the backside of the other in response.

 

"This morning wasn't too far back. I think you'll be fine without the prep," the playful hint on his tone made Mahiru shoot him a warning glare. He would have given his own if it weren't for the gnawing need in his stomach.

 

"Hey, you were asking for it,"

 

Mahiru buries his face on the Servamp's shoulder, face heated enough that he was sure Kuro could feel it,"I know, I know!" He groans out.

 

Kuro hums and brings his hands to his own pants, unbuckling his belt and zipping it open. Mahiru's breath hitches. They were never rough with each other, but the movements of the Servamp at times were quite rapid– animalistic if he had to say. It made everything hotter.

 

Mahiru let's out a dragged moan as he let's himself be brought down on the Servamp. He sinks slow but prepared, thanking his body for adjusting as fast as this morning's session. The hands on his hips holds him easily and steadily. After a breath, Kuro was completely sheathed in him.

 

"Good..." Kuro's hoarse voice echoes in his ears before all of a sudden, the bkue-haired male collapses on his back on the mattress.

 

Mahiru's eyes widens, suddenly feeling more exposed now that he was sitting on Kuro's lap with _Kuro inside of him._

 

"W-what are you doing?!"

 

"I'm tired..."

 

"We're in the middle of–" Mahiru almost made the mistake of moving but quickly stops himself and gives a gesture of the hands instead,"... Of _this_ _–_!!"

 

"Ahhh... Can't deal..." Kuro's eyes flickered to his, a tint of predation obvious on his crimson eyes. Mahiru shivers at the words that follow.

 

"Thinking simply, shouldn't you do it yourself?"

 

"Wha-" Mahiru's eyes almost watered at the sudden statement. Almost. He had feared Kuro had something up his sleeves, but this is too much for him to comprehend, "I... Why?! Ihave to...?!"

 

"I told you, you were asking for it," Kuro brings his hand up to cup the teen's face, "I'm lazy.... This is where you spoil me, _Mahiru._ "

 

Kuro lays back on the mattress, placing his hands to Mahiru's knees, his eyes watching his Eve with a point of command. Mahiru clenches his hands to fists. As much as he wanted to smack the reason back to the Servamp, his current dominant feeling was him being _needy,_ add to the fact that Kuro was already inside him– harder than he had noticed. Kuro must be enjoying this as well.

 

He opens his eyes, and with one final look at Kuro's, he lifts himself up. The feeling was new, eliciting a gasp from him as he drags the other's cock out his hole and then setting back down on it. Kuro groans and Mahiru takes this as an encouragement. With a little more surety than before, he pulls his hips up before sinking down again. Air leaves him in breathless moans as he continued to pound himself on the Servamp, his pace quickening with each press inside him. Mahiru lowers his head, cheeks flaring and eyes clouded in tears. Kuro's gaze was burning him, watching him with a well-kept animalistic lust that it's driving him mad.

 

His bent position made his movement clumsy and in the midst of it, he shoots up with an electric shock through his body, "Ng– n..ah!!" Mahiru's head flings back and hips sped up, "K-Kuro... Oh _gods_ _–!"_ The very indication that the angle was perfect on him. His mouth hangs in a silent whine; his eyes shut and teary. Mahiru moves to touch his neglected member, pumping himself in time with the thrusts.

 

"Mahiru..." Kuro drawls out with as much heaviness as there was around the room. His husky panting follows  Mahiru's movement, relishing the sight of his eve exposed and desperate, and of course of the heat that clamped around him deliciously.

 

"Fuuuuck... Hah– Mahiru..."

 

And that's when Mahiru's knees bucked under them and he holds himself up with shaky arms, "K-Kuro please...!" He looks down at the Servamp. His hips ached as he settled slowly, keeping Kuro inside his twitching hole, "I cant... h-hahh anymore...-this mmm-!" Words leave him between breaths and Kuro took the opportunity to buck against him, cutting off the Eve. He grabs Mahiru's hips and, with his occasionally displayed feat of strength, he pulls him up with ease, before ramming back against him.

 

The results were spontaneous – Mahiru releasing a loud _goddamn_ sensual moan, and Kuro's hips faltering against him. Kuro grabs the teen's cheek and brought him down for a sloppy kiss. He continued moving the Eve against him, feeling everything reach at him fast and all at once. He pulls Mahiru down with a particularly rough thrust and that's when the Eve bucks with electricity, moaning his name against the kiss. Mahiru tugs on his cock as he releases his load on their chests.

 

"Kuro...ahh–" Mahiru keens as Kuro stills on him for a moment. The Servamp growls in satisfaction as he fills his Eve with his seed, taking time to ride the high out. Mahiru collapses against him, unmindful of the mess between them.

 

Kuro finally feels a real breath of air. He brings Mahiru to his side as he pulled out of him, earning a shiver from the hazelnut-haired boy.

 

Mahiru peeks an eye at him, the flush still evident on his cheeks, "I hate spoiling you so much,"

 

Kuro plops beside him, coming face to face with him,"I like it though,"

 

Mahiru laughs and scoots over to place a chaste kiss on the Servamp's lips, "I love you, you lazy ass." Kuro huffs and wraps his arm around his waist.

 

"I love you too, Mahiru..."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted Kuro to have Mahiru do the work for him. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
